


tomorrow || jungkook x black guy [CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN]

by Essie_LaShae



Series: tomorrow [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bad Jokes, Depression, Discrimination, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Gay, Gay Characters, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Sex, No Smut, Other Serious Issues, Panic Attacks, Racism, Racist Language, References to Depression, Religious Conflict, Romance, Slow Romance, Stereotypes, Threats of Violence, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie_LaShae/pseuds/Essie_LaShae
Summary: Jeon Jungkook and a foreign boy try to get together despite of the social chaos that erupts and tries to tear them apart.[This story will go under a major change. I will be changing the POV of the story from 1st to 3rd person omniscient! I know this is out of nowhere, but I have to.][18+ only please, for sensitive topics!]
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Male Character(s)
Series: tomorrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059509





	1. "spicy chicken and vegetable soup”

**Author's Note:**

> [for this series, the titles being all lowercase is intended. it’ll be the aesthetic of the overall series.]
> 
> If you want to join the squad, all you have to do is subscribe (if you like, I don’t care)! 
> 
> This is my very first work on here. I got sick of dealing with Wattpad, so I came here! I will go ahead and give all warnings and disclaimers here.
> 
> If you're not at least 18 years old, please do NOT read this story unless if you can handle (or like) the stuff mentioned in the additional tags. Content (🔞) and trigger (⚠️) warnings will be given at the beginning of chapters if one contains sensitive material, those will be the only “Author’s Notes” from me. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER(S):
> 
> [Everything in this fanfic is fictional. This fanfic is NOT intended to offend anyone including the BTS and BLACKPINK members themselves and those living in South Korea. This fanfic is also NOT intended to generalize how South Korea actually treats and handles foreigners.]
> 
> [This fanfic is for an older audience (18 and over) because mentions of serious topics, real things like social and mental health issues (ex: racism/discrimination, depression, anxiety, self-harm) will be heavy. I'm aware that most topics that this fanfic touches on are real, serious, and shouldn't be joked about or ignored. People’s voices shouldn’t be silenced neither.]
> 
> [Feel free to comment, give a Kudos, and share! Please no fighting or rude/offensive comments, that's childish. My page is a safe page, everyone is welcomed here. ❤️]
> 
> [Updates will be slow. Please bare with me.] 
> 
> [The first chapter is awful but the story will start to get good afterwards. Some chapters will be super long, another FYI.]
> 
> Enjoy the story! Kudo, comment, and subscribe to the “tomorrow” series!

**October 18th, Friday**

Jungkook’s claustrophobia shoots through the roof as the halls crowd with people. He keeps close to the wall as he walks through the building to head to his last class of the day. There's something on Jungkook’s mind, but he loses his train of thought as he casually bumps into people and cringe. Shaking it off, Kook heads to class.

His last class is English. Jungkook has a project in there with the objective being to address a serious issue and explain why it’s an issue. Jungkook doesn’t want to just sit down, watch the news, and do his project over some person getting killed because of their stupidity. There are some dumb people in this world and after all, stupid is stupid. Jungkook doesn’t want to give the "don't be stupid and die because of it"speech.

He mentally makes a list for what to do as homework. Kook quickly jot it down as a note in the Notes app.

Homework:   
English project

Jungkook’s on his way to meet up with my best friend, Park Jimin. Jimin has some news for him.

Jungkook crosses the street and walks to the dance studio. He enters the place and heads to the practice room that Jimin’s in. He’s already dripping with sweat. Jungkook’s quick to put his stuff down and jump in. The two do a quick warm up together.

"So what's the news, hyung?" Jungkook ask once we stop, speaking English. 

Jimin walks over to the computer, turns his head, and looks back at maknae.

He smiles brightly and replies back in English."We have a new dance to learn.

Sweat decorates Jungkook’s body as he collapses to the wooden floor. His hand lies on his chest while it rises up and down at his staggered breathing. Jimin recovers before Kook and slides a cold water bottle his way. Feeling better, Jungkook sits up and drinks the contents without a second thought.

The Jikook duo got to work on the dance they were learning. They danced until they collapsed, drenched in sweat and all. Jungkook cringes at all of the sweat then realizes how much his lungs burn.

It was currently five-thirty when Jungkook and Jimin began warming up around four twenty-two. Jungkook hears some shuffling and sees Jimin getting his laptop back into his backpack. Jungkook gets up and grabs the mop out of the closet to quickly mop the floor. After that Kook starts to practice the dance just to see if he still remembers.

The hazelnut brown-haired boy takes a picture before posting on his Instagram, feeling slightly odd about it for unknown reasons. He has two accounts, one for his followers in South Korea and the other one for his international followers. Jungkook hasn’t been on Instagram in a while (as he stays off of it a whole lot), but he loves to surprise his followers. 

Jungkook hops into the shower after Jimin’s out, and throws on a grey hoodie and matching sweatpants afterwards. The two grab their things and leave the dance studio. Jimin walks Jungkook to BigHit Entertainment, and once Kook gets home, he busts his backpack open and plot down on the floor with some homework and knock-off potato chips. No matter how much Jungkook complain about them being too salty, he comes back to them.

Jungkook racks his brain for any ideas for his English project and gets nothing. He has to be patient sometimes and patience is good. It's probably going to take awhile for him to think of something, so he’ll wait until something clicks. That goes for modeling too.

Jungkook gets done with other homework by the time his family gets back. His mom and his brother makes dinner while Kook goes to his room and apply for scholarships before reading a nice book.

///

"How was school, Kookie?" Jungkook’s dad, Mr. Jeon, asks in Korean at dinner. 

"The usual." Jungkook says back. "I have a project in English where we address an issue and explain why it needs to be taken more seriously. For work, I have to think of some sort of theme or concept of my choice."

Jungkook models for BigHit Entertainment. He was being desperate and started taking pictures of himself. The company found him somehow and long story short, they wanted because they found him cute. This happened in junior high when Kook started dancing with Jimin, so he’s been modeling for a long time.

The staff is nice, the job is fun, and it pays well. Along with dancing videos, Jungkook posts his photoshoot pictures. He loves his job and it works for him.

"That's nice." Jungkook’s mom, Mrs. Jeon, smiles and Kook returns it.

"Yes. I just have to think of an idea. I haven't been so successful yet, so I'll give it some thought by being patient." The boy says.

"That sounds difficult." Mrs. Jeon tilts her head as if she is thinking of something.

"But how about you, V?" Mr. Jeon asks after chewing a piece of spicy chicken.

"The usual...amazing!" Jungkook’s older brother Taehyung (who goes by “V” and “V hyung” for Jungkook because Tae thinks “Taehyung hyung” is weird) exclaims with a smile.

The parents both smile.

"Youngjae, BamBam, and Mark said yes! They can come over tomorrow night!" Taehyung giggles.

Jungkook remembers that Tae’s inviting people over tomorrow night. _Those guys. Crap, that's great._

"Oh yes, them. I remember them." Mrs. Jeon eyes light up.

Taehyung nods then turns to Jungkook.

"Besides Jimin hyung, why don't you ever invite people over? Are you too shy?" He asks.

Kook’s spoon drops into his soup as he turns to glare at his brother.

"Stop." The maknae commands.

"I'm just curious." Taehyung mutters.

"Stop!" Jungkook commands again. "I only feel comfortable inviting Jiminie over."

"Jungkook." Mrs. Jeon warns. "Stop acting like this. Your brother's just curious."

"MyBROTHER needs to realize that I'm more introverted than him and he needs to respect that. I prefer hanging out with just one close friend and not a whole group of five or six. That's too much of a crowd." Jungkook sasses back.

He gets up, wash his plate, and leaves the room without saying anything as he’s no longer in the mood to eat.

The boy changes into some pajamas and jumps into bed, frowning. 

Jungkook mutters to himself in anger. “Why can't V leave me about this stuff, he never does. I just wish he could open his eyes, take a step back, and just observe for a moment. I want V to stop smooching on me about the amount of friends I bring over and what not.”

Speaking of that, tomorrow is Saturday and Jungkook remembers Jimin talking to him about some party happening. He grabs his phone and shoots a text to the purple-haired hyung as the complaints about V are thrown in a trash can then out the window.

 **Jimin** : Do you remember me telling you about that party??

Jimin beat Kook to it.

 **Jungkook** : Yes, come over hyung

 **Jimin** : I already planned on coming over

 **Jungkook** : Good


	2. "wolves talk"

**October 19th, Saturday**

After a morning session at modeling, Jungkook sits up in his room all day with Jimin. They talk about that party and find out it is indeed Halloween themed. Jimin wants Kook to dress up, but Kook’s against it because he’s lazy. Jungkook would do it anyways to impress Taehyung so Kook can finally shut him up about his "talking to people isn't hard at all" crap.

Jungkook loves his brother, but he drives the maknae crazy which is normal.

"What time does it start, Jiminie?" Jungkook asks, staring up at the ceiling at a poster of RM, his all time favorite rapper.

"Seven." Jimin replies, picking up and studying a book.

It is six-oh-three in the evening. ‘Did I really sit up here all day with Jiminie?’ Jungkook questions himself since usually, he’s super productive. 

"This seems interesting. Did you finish reading this?" Jimin flips through pages of the book.

The book is called _Bright Lights, Dark Nights_ by Stephen Emond. It is a good book. It talks about an interracial couple and their struggles. It made Jungkook shed tears.

"Yes, I finished it yesterday. It’s good.” Kook smile.

The memories come back when Jungkook actually sat down and read the book. He’d love to read more books like that, books with interesting plots and characters.

Jimin open Jungkook’s closet doors and skim through his clothes.

"What are you doing, Jiminie? Picking out my outfit?" Kook watches his hyung.

"Yes~!" Jimin sings. 

Jungkook throws on a plain black long-sleeve shirt, some black cargo pants, and black tennis shoes. Jimin has on a similar outfit, but the color is white. He easily helps Jungkook with his hair and compliments him how cute he looks with his short hair. Kook knows he looks good with hazelnut brown hair.

Jungkook and Jimin leave the apartment (without Taehyung’s soapbox) and go look for animal ears at a nearby, run-down Halloween store. Jimin plans on being a cat while Jungkook plan on being a wolf if they find the ears for it and we do.

The Jikook duo enter the party and it's packed. People are on the couches, on each other, and on the ceiling. Jungkook slips into claustrophobia as bodies move all around him like noodles. Jimin spots Namjoon and Jungkook follows him. The maknae quickly said "hi" and dashed for the kitchen, grabbing a whole box of pizza before running upstairs to breathe.

Someone had to be smoking or vaping downstairs or something. Jungkook feels bad for the pizza like it had to encounter that. He hopes the pizza doesn't smell like cigarette smoke...whatever smoke it was. The pizza doesn't and if it did Jungkook would probably still eat it.

Kook knew he should have not came to this party, but he’s too determined to show Tae that he, in fact, can talk to people without any problems whatsoever. This is Jungkook’s chance, but he doesn’t know who or what to talk to. Is anyone even upstairs? Avoiding the party like him?

Not going any further, Jungkook approaches a room to the left, knocks on the door, and slowly opens it. The boy enters the room and see a figure sitting on the side of the bed with their back turned. The figure, a guy, whips his head quickly.

Jungkook’s eyes go wide as he meets the stranger’s. Silence rings throughout the room. 

" _Annyeonghaseyo_. [Hello.]" Jungkook breaks the silence and smiles, immediately regretting it after. 

The guy waves with a smile. It isn't a real smile, but rather a tiny smile, no teeth shown.

Jungkook smiles softens, speaking in English. "May I sit in here with you? Did you want to be alone?"

The guy glances at Kook and answers. "Yes and no."

His voice is as soft as a whisper, light as a feather, and as deep as Namjoonie's voice. Jungkook’s body is relaxed when the stranger's voice greets his ears like the sound of a flute.

"I wanted to escape all of the crowds and loud noises. I came here to Namjoon's room to collect my thoughts and calm down. You can sit here if you want." The guy finishes.

He shudders and Jungkook snaps back to reality. ‘ _This is Joonie hyung's room?’_

"O-Oh." Jungkook’s smile falters. "I understand you perfectly. I hate that stuff too."

Kook approaches the guy and sits down on the bed next to him. Jungkook keeps his distance as he figures that this guy is the "I prefer my personal space, please don't get too close"kind of person.

"My name is..." Jungkook’s voice trails off.

Jeon Jungkook or Jungkook Jeon? Jungkook have introduced himself as "Jeon Jungkook" his whole life. Kook doesn’t know if the guy knows about Korean culture, but he’ll continue to go with it.

"My name is Jeon..."

‘What the heck is happening to my voice?’ Jungkook can't pull himself to do so as his eyes meet the stranger's.

"Jeon?" The guy repeats with his soft voice.

This guy's voice is relaxing to Jungkook. He feels himself get drunk again. ‘Kookie, get it together.’

Jungkook wants to open his mouth and say words, but he nods instead, going with it. Kook wished that he said “Juan” or something like that. Apparently if Kook lets his hair grow out and dye it black, he’d looked like a “Juan.” That's what his English-speaking followers say.

The guy then nods and everything goes quiet. Some seconds later, the silence grows intense and it slowly eats Jungkook. He gets curious and start to wonder about the guy. 

‘Should I say something? Should I wait for him to say something?’

Jungkook sneaks in some glances around the room and at the guy every now and then. The guy has electric brown eyes and beautiful chestnut skin. His black hair is faded on the sides but slowly shades into a nice purple, creating curly, dark purple highlights on the top. He's absolutely breathtaking. Kook believes the guy could be a model.

Jungkook dubs the guy as the Purple-Highlighted Guy in his head.

The Purple-Highlighted Guy's looking at Jungkook as he catches him in his peripherals doing that. The look on his face makes Kook laugh. It really looks like he really has something to say.

"Yes?" Jungkook encourages the other boy to speak.

"You're a...w-wolf?" The Purple-Highlighted Guy hypothesizes.

Not wanting to stutter or mess up at how amazingly nice his voice is, Jungkook nods.

"I like it, you look cool. I'm a wolf as well." He lightly smiles and pauses momentarily, his eyes scan Kook up and down. "Can you read people's minds?"

The guy’s dressed in all black like Kook, but has a tiny chain that dangles from his pants and black combat boots. To Kook, he looks like someone out of a dystopian sci-fi movie. ‘I may look cute, but this guy's looking cuter and I'm loving it. The guy looks amazing in black. He owns the color black, it goes with his skin perfectly.’

"Maybe." Jungkook smiles again. "Where did you even get that from?"

"I don't know. I watched a movie last night, so that's probably it." The Purple-Highlighted Guy gets up. "I'm being very awkward and I apologize."

Jungkook shakes his head. ‘To come upstairs to Namjoon's room only to leave? The only person who should be the one to leave is me. You were the first one here!’ 

"Don't apologize, stay with me. Please?" Jungkook asks.

Kook doesn’t want to make the guy feel like he’s being forced to do it. He seems very interesting, especially for a guy Kook hasn’t seen in Korea for a hot minute unless he’s too busy in his own hope world.

The Purple-Highlighted Guy sits back down and shifts closer to Jungkook. He shifts his eyes from the Korean boy to the book in his hands. Jungkook watches.

"What's the book?"

"It's called _The You Know Who Girls: Freshman Year_ by Annameekee Hesik." Something in the Purple-Highlighted Guy’s eyes changes but Jungkook can't figure out what. "It's girl-meets-girl."

The Purple-Highlighted Guy gives Jungkook an actual smile and he’s caught off guard from how handsome he is when he does it. A dimple pops up on his right cheek to say "hello". The guy's front two teeth look similar to Jungkook’s in which, Kook shows his. 

"Yes, I love to read. Good books that talk about...gay love that is. Fiction or not, I don't care. It's honestly so beautiful. I read...both girls' love and boys' love too. It's just so breathtaking in a good way. It's more interesting. It’s love!” 

Jungkook’s smile grows bigger. "Can you give me a book review on _Freshman Year_?"

The Purple-Highlighted Guy's facial expression is priceless and Kook chuckles at him for it. He looks like a lost kitten. The guy twiddles his fingers before meeting Jungkook’s eyes.

"Sure." The Purple-Highlighted Guy's eyes dart towards the floor. "Get comfortable, my voice is already so quiet it's hard for people to hear. My voice might get shaky and stuff."

At this point, Jungkook’s jaw hurts from smiling so big for so long. This guy's stunning, in visuals and personality.

"It's okay. There's no need to be awkward about that, I'm an awkward person too. I won't judge you." Jungkook confirms confidently despite him scared on the inside.

A tiny chuckle omits from The Purple-Highlighted Guy and he actually smiles at Kook again with a big box smile. Jungkook’s in shy people heaven.

///

On the way home, Kook’s staring out of the window with the biggest smile on his face like an idiot. He doesn’t care he’s creeping Jimin out.

Kook enters his apartment and sees his mom in the kitchen.

"How was it? You look disappointed." Mrs. Jeon speaks before laughing at Jungkook.

The boy shakes his head. "I'm not. It was cool, I met someone."

"Did you get their name or anything?"

Jungkook pauses. He got so deep into the conversation with The Purple-Highlighted Guy that he didn't ask for the guy’s name before he left. Kook wished the guy didn't have to go. Even after he left and Jungkook began stuffing his face with leftover pizza, the Purple-Highlighted Guy was the only thing on his mind.

‘What is his name though? What could be his name?’ Now that Jungkook thinks about it, the Purple Highlighted-Guy looks like a “Kyler” or a “Jason”!

Jungkook’s glad he didn't ask for verification about the dude’s name. Kook didn't want to ruin or interrupt the conversation with his dumb questions even though asking for someone's name isn't a dumb question. Obviously Kook thought that.

He should have asked for his name. Desperately looking up "#blackguypurplehighlights" or "#blackguyswithcurlyhair" on Instagram didn't help. Kook didn’t get nowhere in that search, and he was so disappointed. 

Mrs. Jeon looks at her son funny. She leaves the kitchen chuckling at her son’s goofiness, leaving Kook all alone. Meanwhile, Jungkook looks around and doesn’t see Taehyung anywhere or his friends in the living room, thinking that they left already.

"Well, did you eat?" Mrs. Jeon asks from the hallway.

"Yes, I ate pizza with the guy."

"You talked to this boy the whole time?"

"Yes." Jungkook folds his arms and proudly nods his head, but really, he wants his mom to stop asking questions.

The conversation ends and the mom and son exchange their "goodnights" while Kook’s phone keeps going off in his pocket. He heads to his room, changes into pajamas, and lays down in bed. Jungkook grabs his phone and multiple Instagram notifications and a text from Jimin pops up.

 **Jiminie** : Why the heck were you staring out the window so hard as I was driving you home? Tell me

So Jimin wants Jungkook to tell about how he met the cutest foreign boy ever? 

A sweet smile grows on Jungkook’s face as the whole convo earlier that night plays in his head. Half of Kook’s brain wants him to stop thinking about the guy already. 

Jungkook keeps his answer short and vague.

 **Jungkook** : I met someone really cool

 **Jiminie** : Who was it

 **Jungkook** : I know his face

 **Jiminie** : Have you found out anything about this guy?

 **Jungkook** : No. Our conversation was too good

 **Jiminie** : Dude 🙄

 **Jungkook** : Jiminie, I was able to get a conversation going very very well

 **Jiminie** : You still didn't get the dude's name and age. That's all that matters

 **Jiminie** : Were you trying to get *wink* *wink* tonight? Were you trying to seduce him with your cute charms? Be honest. You know I don't judge Kookie

Kook senses Jimin’s smirk through the screen.

 **Jungkook** : No. The guy's cool and all but we both didn't want to, you know. Why would I want to seduce and *wink* him anyways

Kook stares at the text, reading it over and over again. His stare shifts over to the "send" button, hesitating if he should send it or not.

When Kook talked to The Purple-Highlighted Guy, he seemed shy and pure. He did mention sex because the _Freshman Year_ book had some soft core sexuality stuff like kissing sessions, but he was refusing to meet Jungkook’s eyes. It was charming to Kook! It was just some small talk and an interesting book review. Real talk, Jungkook has no interest in having sex with the guy. After all, why would he fool around like that with someone he met two to three hours ago, let alone a person like The Purple-Highlighted Guy? He's innocent and wholesome. Jungkook doesn’t want to corrupt him with his body rolls. He’d be body rolling himself with the Lord to his own grave.

Jungkook sends the text and pulls up his list again to update it.

Homework:   
English project   
Don't fail senior year


	3. "so many questions"

**October 21st, Monday**

Jungkook’s morning hours—Science, History, Algebra, and Weightlifting—sped by slower than a snail. It's finally lunchtime and Jungkook’s relieved. People have been giving him weird looks all day and Kook wants to get up and leave the room every time. The boy has tried to ignore it, but it's weirding him out.

“I didn't even do anything.” Jungkook mutters to himself as his eyes travel from person to person, watching him whisper to their friends.

Kook sits down with Jimin and Namjoon at a table. They talk while the maknae sits there awkwardly, thinking about a certain guy with short, curly black hair with purple highlights and brown eyes. Jungkook’s never seen anyone like him around in Seoul in a long time. The thought of him calms Kook down. ‘Am I okay? What is happening?’

"Jungkook," Jungkook snaps back to reality as Jimin calls his name.

"Y-Yes, hyung?"

"You talked to a guy at the party Saturday, correct?"

"Yes." He slowly nods.

"What does he look like?"

"I don't really remember." Jungkook says, almost stuttering.

Both Jimin and Joon give the youngest wide-eyed looks like he stabbed a puppy.

"But didn't you tell me that you remembered the guy's face?" Jimin asks.

"Yeah but...it's been too long. I had a really goodnight's sleep and I didn't think about the guy in my sleep." Kook shifts in his chair uncomfortably, but neither of the hyungs see it.

"Makes sense." Jimin shrugs off and he goes back to talking about whatever with Joon. Meanwhile Kook eats his lunch like that conversation never existed.

Sometime after sixth hour, Jungkook and Jimin walk to the dance studio. Jimin tries to bring up The Purple-Highlighted Guy, but Jungkook turns it down and asks about his time at the party. Jimin talks about how he ran into someone. Jungkook hope it isn't The Purple-Highlighted Guy because the person Jimin describes sounds familiar to him.

Don’t get him wrong, Jungkook’s happy for his hyung, but he’s also happy that he asked Jimin that question. Kook needs to get The Purple-Highlighted Guy off his mind so he can focus on dancing.

The boys reach the studio and head into the same room as always. Jimin puts his stuff down and Kook follows suit and practices the dance in the mirror as Jimin gets his laptop ready.

"Are you ready?" He asks Jungkook, playfully spanking him on the butt.

Jungkook wonders if Jimin inherited that from his family or not. During their junior high years together, Jimin came over to Jungkook’s house all the time. They would hang out a lot and explore the city together. Every time Jungkook tends to walk past his mom, she would spank him. It was a thing in his family and Kook’s convinced that Jimin has been around his family long enough to inherit something.

Jungkook forgets what his hyung asks for, but he nods with a smile.

Jimin tells Jungkook that he has to walk home today since he has to do something after dance practice. They exchange their goodbyes and Jimin leaves.

Jungkook grabs his backpack and leaves the room, turning off the light in the process. ‘I feel relieved now that dance practice is over and I can go do modeling then go home and do homework. Hopefully I can get The Purple-Highlighted Guy off my mind.’

Jungkook thought about him during practice and he was unable to focus. The Purple-Highlighted Guy's like that mysterious character in a movie everyone likes so much, but their name is never mentioned until much later in the movie. It's such a pain, but it's a good pain. It keeps Jungkook on his toes and his mind can't stop wondering who the flip the guy is. Is Kook punishing himself for not asking for the dude's name? Yes, but he doesn’t care.

The maknae leaves the dance studio and walk into the Starbucks about two minutes away. Jungkook decided to come here and do homework. It will get done somewhere else that's not home. Kook has his headphones and everything.

Ruffling his hair, Jungkook walks up to the counter and everyone looks at him. Their eyes burn holes into him and he feels like a pumpkin getting carved into. Jungkook wishes there’s something behind him that people are staring at. Sweat accumulates on his forehead and his palms.

"Thank you for choosing Starbucks, can I get any food started for you this evening?" A voice asks in full Korean. 

Jungkook’s heart almost leaps out of his chest. His head jerks down from the menu above and he sees a guy with silky brown skin and brown eyes that shine through his work hat.

"Oh, um, no thank you." Kook gives him a sheepish smile and speaks back in Korean. "My bad."

The guy chuckles. "It's quite alright."

Jungkook’s heart pounds in his chest and the sweating worsens as the two boys continue to speak in Korean. ‘I recognize that chuckle but seriously, why the heck am I acting so strange?’

"May I have a short hot chocolate please?" Jungkook tries to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Yes." The cashier says and Kook bites his lip. "Would you like any flavors such as pumps of vanilla syrup or anything?"

"Just chocolate syrup." Kook mutters quickly.

The cashier nods and hums. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"It'll be...three thousand won." The cashier then announces and Junkook hands him the money.

He gets his change back and the cashier asks for his name. In his peripherals, people are still eyeing Jungkook down. The boy lifts his hand up to his right earring to play with it. ‘Will I ever be able to go somewhere without people staring at me like I'm some sort of alien? This has never happened before in my life!’

"Okay, your order will be ready in a minute. Thank you." The guy smiles and Kook returns it.

Jungkook scurries to a tiny table in the back. He pulls out some Algebra homework and his nerves start to calm down. 

After some time, his name is called and Jungkook gets up to grab his drink. He scurries once again back to his table and resume his homework. Kook pulls his laptop out and starts up _Word_ , needing to think of something for the English project. Something written on the back of his receipt catches Kook’s eyes and he flips the paper over and reads it the message:

𝙃𝙚𝙮 𝙅𝙚𝙤𝙣.

Jungkook’s heart does black flips.

He looks up towards the front and the cashier isn't looking at him, but he removes his work hat momentarily to ruffle his purple highlighted curls. His eyes flicker over to Jungkook’s and he smiles. Jungkook can’t believe it, ‘He works here?! His Korean is phenomenal! _  
_

His thoughts scatter once yelling erupts out from the front of the shop. A guy yells at The Purple-Highlighted Guy. He, on the other hand, is calm and tries his best to cooperate with the costumer.

Jungkook shifts his face from the front of the store back to his laptop where he type things down and sip his drink. He stops to text his mom that he was at the Starbucks literally a minute away from the dance studio. When Kook finishes his drink, he packs up and bounces. It was getting quite uncomfortable in the place with all the yelling and the hitting.

It being October, as you can imagine, it is a little chilly. As much the cold bothers Jungkook, he’s distracted by what just happened in that Starbucks moments before that guy began yelling at The Purple-Highlighted Guy. ‘Oh my word, that was him...’

///

Jungkook runs into his room and grabs his laptop. He goes back to the _Word_ file he typed back at Starbucks.

 **전정국** **\- English Project**

 **Ideas**   
**10/21** I was at Starbucks and I found out that a guy I met at a Halloween party Saturday works there. Some time after ordering and doing some homework, a costumer yelled angrily at the guy while he was calm and tried to cooperate with the customer. I left because of discomfort even though I wanted to give a note back. After that party I knew I'd never see him again, but I felt like I ran into him today by luck.

Jungkook frowns at the last sentence, ‘After that party I knew I'd never see him again, but I felt like I ran into him by luck.’ Kook deletes the sentence and it repeats in his head again. Jungkook hopes that's not true, not after what happened at that party.

Jungkook actually had a conversation going and he and The Purple-Highlighted Guy were smiling and laughing together. Jungkook listened to The Purple-Highlighted Guy's soft voice tell him about that book and noticed how he talked with his hands, and how the guy smiled and looked at Jungkook with those eyes sparkling as if he was excited.

Jungkook saves the document and turns his laptop off. He sits in his swirly chair as his thoughts run wild. Kook buries his head in his hands. ‘Am I thinking about this guy more often than I'd like to? Even if that's true, I like him as a friend.’

~~~

**October 23rd, Wednesday**

Jungkook’s alarm clock screams at him. He eats breakfast, brushes teeth, get dressed and everything before heading down to school.

‘I'm honestly so sick and tired of this bull crap! I'm so sick and tired of people giving me weird looks everyday! The looks are nastier today than they were Monday and Tuesday combined, and I'm really not understanding what the heck is wrong with people! What's wrong with me? Did I do something? Do I need to put more deodorant on?’

Jungkook never leaves the house without putting deodorant on or brushing his teeth, so that's answered.

Jungkook can't walk into the classroom without everyone staring him down. He can't ask his teachers questions because everyone's staring. During passing periods, people stare and whisper to their friends. At lunch, Kook draws unwanted attention to himself but also to Jimin and Namjoon, his hyungs. Jungkook wants to disappear and run home, disappear and run to Starbucks then run home. 

Speaking of Starbucks, Jungkook walks there once school lets out. He’s by himself, so he can go see if The Purple-Highlighted Guy is there, and give him a quick "hello" and bounce. Jungkook didn't stop by yesterday because he wanted to give The Purple-Highlighted Guy his space and let him breathe. After all, Jungkook don't want him to think he has a black guy fetish—shudder—or something.

Jungkook enters into Starbucks and The Purple-Highlighted Guy is nowhere in sight. Jungkook plots down at a small table. Seconds turn into minutes which turn into a hour. Jungkook hatches ideas for his modeling project as the time passes. The ideas that come to his mind are things that are for an older audience.

‘I'm nineteen years old, I can get a little dark right? I'm not innocent so there's an added bonus.’

Kook’s alarm clock goes off and he gets going.

"Jungkook, glad you're here." Jungkook’s manager beams in Korean as Jungkook bows and smiles.

Kook follows him to a room, and he close and lock the door behind them once they enter.

Jungkook’s smile disappears once he sees how scary the room looks. The walls are painted black, papers scatter and cover the tables, a broken laptop lays on the floor along with tons of other junk, sketchbooks and pencils everywhere. The blinds block out the sun making the atmosphere more horrifying. Whoever designed this room must have loved black and white and thrillers. ‘Why did I switch rooms? The room I was previously in is a lot nicer than this...and cleaner.’

Jungkook’s manager turns around to look at the horror-stricken boy.

"Well." He starts. "Today will be another brainstorm day for any ideas you may have."

"Yes." 

Jungkook hears a knock at the door and he answers it. The Purple-Highlighted Guy walks into the room. His eyes greet Kook’s, but his focus is on the manager. Jungkook’s jaw drops to the floor.

"Get in here." The manager mutters, and the guy does so and stands by his side.

"Jungkook, this is...Kohl JJ. He will be your new photographer." The manager says.

‘Oh my goodness, it's him again! His name is JJ? Lemme guess, he works here too? I'm not complaining at all! All this time I was hoping to run into him somewhere besides Starbucks!’ 

JJ waves at Jungkook and he snaps back to reality. He does the same with a sheepish smile.

"Like I said, today is another brainstorming day. You know the drill." The manager says before he leaves the room quickly.

He’s busy....busy being afraid of JJ. 

JJ and Jungkook are alone and the awkwardness strikes like bow and arrows. The awkwardness grows as JJ sits down and pulls out his laptop, getting it ready while Kook stands there like an idiot. He mirrors JJ’s actions and sits down. As JJ's waiting for his laptop to start up, his eyes wander over to the wall.

JJ's eyes are so fixed on the wall it looks like he's zoning out. Jungkook doesn’t want to draw any awkward attention to himself, but he knows for a fact that this is awkward. Jungkook’s pretty sure that JJ knows that Jungkook knows that JJ knows that this is awkward. ‘Why do I want to impress this guy so much? Are we friends?’

"So, how have you been?" Jungkook asks, hoping to reduce the awkwardness.

"I've been okay. How about you?" JJ nearly whispers and Jungkook scoots his chair closer to hear him better.

"I've been alright. "That's a nice laptop you got there. It's big too."

"Thanks. I got it for Christmas three years ago. I like yours too." JJ says causally. 

"Nice." Jungkook puckers his lips without reason. "Thanks."

JJ hums and nods, pulling up _Word_.

"Have you thought of any ideas for the project?" JJ questions, his eyes dart to Jungkook.

Kook clears his throat. "It’s nothing much but I'm thinking of a dark concept like _Demian_ and temptation."

"Oh." JJ's eyes go big, but they revert back. "Really?"

"Yeah, what's up? Not expecting it?" Jungkook gives him an innocent smile and big, happy puppy eyes.

JJ's eyes dart over to Kook again. His lips curve up into a smirk before it vanishes. Jungkook notices this and assumes he messed up. JJ’s more innocent than Jungkook thinks. He was lucky at that party, but JJ’s definitely not an open book.

"Are you okay? Did that make you uncomfortable?" Kook blurts out, completely giving into his nerves.

JJ stops typing and gives Kook his signature no-teeth smile again. "O-Oh no, I wasn't expecting it that's all. I'm not that innocent if that's what you're thinking, Jeon."

Jungkook never knows how beautiful it is to hear someone address him by his surname, let alone a foreigner. Jeon. ‘Is that his nickname for me? I'm perfectly okay with that, but on a real note, he's not that innocent?’

‘Is he innocent or not? I'm not complaining either way, but I don't want to make a joke about something that may be offensive or crude in any way. JJ looks too innocent for this world. He's too innocent for people like me who grab their crotch and hump the air in their dance covers.’

"You're not that innocent?" Jungkook repeats, and JJ shakes his head without a word.

Jungkook plays with his earring as he gets awkward again. He wants to tell JJ that he’s been dancing for years and that he wants to send some clips to JJ to help further convey the concept, but Kook doesn’t need to.

"Is there anything else about this concept I need to know?" JJ's voice makes Jungkook jump in his seat. He needs to stop with this daydreaming stuff.

He shakes his head. "No, that's all for now."

JJ nods and hums again. His slender fingers move quickly on the keyboard, making sure to hit each key hard enough but not too hard. He's a good typer.

JJ scrolls back to the top of the page. "I'm going to recap. Ready?"

"Yes." Jungkook quickly jots some notes on a sticky note and smile. He can listen to JJ talk about anything for hours.

"Okay so, you said you were thinking of a darker concept of like temptation. Correct?"

"Correct, and that's all for now."

"Right."

The boys pack up and JJ takes out his camera. There is a sparkle in his eyes that catches Jungkook’s attention. The camera in his hands, the way his body faces me is alarming. Not to mention the look on his face. JJ’s not making that face Kook likes, but he looks shy to ask.

"You want to take a picture?" Kook points to himself. On the inside he’s smirking, he knows he’s amazingly good-looking and cute.

"I want to take a picture of you." JJ says despite Kook questioning him. "I can come up with an outfit and put it on you to see if it's yay or nae."

"So...photoshop?"

"Yes."

Jungkook shrugs and puts his backpack down in a heartbeat.

"I promise. It'll be quick." JJ adds as Kook gets into position.

Jungkook keeps his arms to his side, feet together, and face relaxed.

"Take your time." Kook says.

JJ grips the camera and positions it. He counts down from three and a faint _click_ goes off.

JJ then lowers the camera. "All done."

Jungkook strolls over to JJ and his camera, and look at the picture. Kook stands by the door in his school uniform, not posing or anything. It was plain and simple. JJ laughs at Jungkook’s facial expression as Kook stares at the camera looking ticked.

"I look great." Kook mutters dryly under his breath even though it was loud enough for JJ to hear. He laughs again.

"I love your sarcasm, dude.” JJ comments as he proceeds to turn off his camera and put it into his backpack.

Kook smiles, confidence sprouting. "Thanks!"

He leaves the room with his stuff only to find out that JJ isn't behind him. Kook wants to walk home with him so badly even though Jungkook has to walk for about ten minutes to get home from here. It takes Kook ten minutes to walk home to school and back. As much as Jungkook hates walking to his destinations now, this is the perfect opportunity to do so and learn more about JJ.

Jungkook pokes his head into the doorway, but JJ grabs his wrist and pulls him into the room in a flash as the door almost shuts. Jungkook gives him a puzzled look as JJ returns with an apologetic smile and jerks his hand away.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that." JJ whispers with his head down.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." Kook stares at JJ's fingers. They twiddle at a fast pace and Kook has the urge to grab his wrists to stop him.

"I can't come with you, I have to stay."

‘Darn it.’

"It's okay, see you soon." Jungkook says. 

JJ’s hesitant. "Yeah, see you too."

Jungkook turns around to leave, but he turn his head back around towards JJ. He stares down and tilts his head, reading the note Kook left on the table. JJ looks up at Jungkook, doing that face he likes again. Kook smiles.

The corners of Jungkook’s lips lower once he turns around and leaves for real. It’s understandable for JJ having to stay. He has to work so that he can eat. Now Jungkook wonders how many jobs JJ have. He works at the Starbucks near the dance studio and is his new photographer in modeling now.

Jungkook wonders about where JJ attends school and his hobbies, and how much Korean he can speak. Questions fill Kook’s brain and he searches for the best ones. His head starts to hurt and that's what he gets for bombarding his head with thousands of questions all at once.

Jungkook doesn’t only have questions for JJ, he has questions about society, society and foreigners. On the news Jungkook hears more and more about foreigners coming to visit or live in Korea more often every day. They call it the Foreigner Boom, but at the same time, Kook hears how some foreigners stay locked up in their hotel rooms or houses. People day by day talk about foreigners, the good things and the bad things. 

Ugly things like passing by a foreigner and muttering a rude name under their breath. 

In the next few years, South Korea history textbooks will have South Korea's Foreigner Boom of twenty-eighteen in there. The good, some of the bad, and some of the ugly. Jungkook has heard some ugly things said about foreigners, especially about foreigners who look like JJ.

‘People-of-color foreigners? I can say that? Is that offensive? I want to know and I am definitely too scared to go back to modeling to ask JJ. Any questions of mine that have to do with race and nationality is probably a no. I can picture JJ getting incredibly uncomfortable with these questions I'm asking myself at the moment.’

Jungkook wants to turn back around and stay around to hang out with JJ, but Kook knows that’s not happening. Having to walk ten minutes from the city to get home is a burden by itself. Jungkook’s a minute away from home.


	4. "facetime"

**October 25th, Friday**

Will be rewritten soon. Stay tuned!


	5. "out of shape"

**October 26th, Saturday**

_Will be rewritten soon. Stay tuned!_


	6. "seoul flower park"

**Later that evening...**

Stay tuned! 


	7. "unenlightened colors" (⚠️)

**CW: Offensive Joke(s)**

**  
Later that same night...**

We be rewritten soon. Stay tuned!


	8. “fright night, no light” (🔞/⚠️)

**CW: Inappropriate Teasing**

**TW: Anxiety Attack**

**October 31st, Wednesday**

Will be rewritten soon. Stay tuned!


	9. “gigantic rollercoaster” (⚠️)

**TW: Mention of Depression**

**Later that same night...**

Stay tuned!


	10. “when realization hits you” (⚠️)

**TW: Homophobia and Transphobia**

**November 2nd, Friday**

Although the sun is out and shining its wrath on Jungkook, he isn't warm. People surround him like bees, but he’s able to get away from the crowds to leave campus quickly.

The smell of smoked BBQ greets Kook’s nose and his nostrils are having a party. After the BBQ, the spicy smell of kimchi comes and Jungkook makes a face. Having to eat his school's kimchi all throughout his high school years ruined kimchi for good, and Kook’s been eating kimchi all his life.

As the boy makes his way over to the bulletin board, his eyes catches someone familiar. They have their back turned yet they're short and have purple hair like Jimin. What if that's him... The thought makes Jungkook holds his breath and steps behind a tree to hide, peeking his head out.

A cute face and manly hands, soft skin, and plump lips. Jimin, groaning in frustration, rips two flyers off the bulletin board and walks off, letting one of them fall gracefully to the ground without noticing. Jungkook jumps out of hiding and grabs the fallen flyer, picking it up and studying it. It's about time Kook stops to see the missing boy for himself.

The picture of a boy with dark skin, brown eyes, a sweet smile, and short, curly black hair sits printed in the middle of the paper in full color. His name's Kohl Mason. ‘So, he's one of the missing boys? People have been talking about the other missing boy Min Hoseok for months, but I haven't heard of this Mason until now.’ 

‘Is he related to JJ? Him and Mason look alike!’ The picture reminds Jungkook of JJ’s locket with a boy's picture inside. The photo in the locket matches the picture on this flyer. The color in Jungkook’s face drained out when he realizes.

‘Oh my goodness! That stupid Starbucks incident―Joonie's joke about a missing boy was about Mason! It was a cruel joke towards Mason who's missing—and JJ KNOWS him!’

A series of whimpers leave Jungkook’s parted lips as his self-control goes down the drain. His heart pounds against his hand as his eyes are stuck on the smiling boy. JJ had every right to take Joon's joke to heart because if Kook knew someone close has been missing for months, he’d be angry.

Jungkook can't believe JJ and his parents has to go through this. It makes him want to protect JJ more despite the fact his parents are protecting him. This situation’s getting heavy and so is Kook’s heart for his crumbling society, family and friends, and for JJ.

Someone's voice calls out and Jungkook scurries to fold the flyer and shove it into his coat pocket.

"Lisa noona!" Jungkook yells. He groans at the tiny voice crack he made just now, trying to maintain himself from freaking out. 

Jungkook turns around and waits for his noona, walking with her as the two friends leave campus.

"How have you been?" Jungkook rubs his arms and blows air out through his mouth.

Lisa's smile dips at the corners as she picks up her speed, turning right. Jungkook catches up with her somewhere near an alleyway. They’re walking towards dancing and modeling where Kook needs to be.

"Jungkook, I've seen people's lives ruined." Lisa noona darts her eyes.

"Last night I was having a hard time sleeping so I went out for a short walk, two blocks or so, and I saw a foreigner get beat in an alleyway." Kook frowns, remembering how one of them glared at him as if to say, “You’re next!” "Today I saw two girls take a foreigner student's lunch and dump it on her before spitting on her."

Lisa pulls Jungkook into the alleyway and he looks at her with wide eyes, trying to read what she’s feeling. Lisa doesn't look at Jungkook.

"Jungkook," She swallows. "be careful, not just during the night, but during the day too. I'm begging you. Protect yourself and your friends. This foreigner boom thing is getting bad."

Kook stumbles backwards as Lisa hugs him and his hands lay on her shoulders. ‘Kids are suddenly disappearing, when did THAT start happening?’

"Is everything okay?" Jungkook asks.

Lisa pulls away. "Just please be extra careful out here."

"You too." Kook turns around to leave, but Lisa calls his name again. "Yes, noona?"

Lisa pauses and gulps before speaking with a small smile on her face. "Please tell your friend Jay, was it? About the Starbucks incident, tell him I'm sorry for the comment I made towards him. I was being ignorant. I'm sorry to you as well, for leaving you."

As glad as Jungkook is to hear this from at least one of his friends, the frown on his face doesn't budge. Kook’s tongue swipes across his lips and they burn, ‘I have to do this to protect JJ.’ "Noona, Jay and I may know each other but we aren't friends. I'll tell him anyways."

"Thanks, Kookie." Lisa gives Kook another smile and the two part ways.

Entering the dance studio, Jungkook stands by the room and enters it slowly with hands stuffed into his coat pockets. He sits his backpack against the wall and grabs some extra clothes out. Jungkook throws himself on the floor after changing, and stretches. He stop stretching and run his hands through my hair. Beads of sweat accumulates on his face and Jungkook rolls his eyes because he wants to go home and write more of his essay, but also wants to run away and drown himself in music.

Jimin never shows up when Jungkook gets up and start practicing. As he’s dancing the red spots in Jimin’s carpet come back to haunt his brain, bringing the smell of metal with it.

As for modeling, JJ never shows up and Jungkook’s manager tells him to go home. His teeth clatters. It's possible JJ's angry nevertheless with him for that night. Thinking about it while walking home gives Jungkook chills. He has to drag his upper body with his feet to try to walk properly.

Jungkook enters the house and his family tells him to throw his stuff down and meet them in the car regardless of the meaningless times Kook tells them he needed to shower.

While being cozy in the car, the grass is healthy and the leaves on the trees are colorful like rainbows. The same can be said for the houses in the distance. Jungkook’s grandparents and some of his cousins live in the countryside of Seoul, about ten minutes away from the city.

This side of Seoul takes Kook to the crazier side of his life when he was younger. His parents had to take six-year-old Kookie over to his grandparents' due to their crazy work schedules. Those were crazy times, but it was fun while it lasted.

At a birthday party, Jungkook met a foreigner named Amber and he hid behind his grandma because he was “shy.” People looked at Amber funny and he ran into Jungkook’s grandma’s room and stayed there, crying. Jungkook walked in and was able to calm him down and ever since he promised Amber something, they became friends.

Jungkook’s grandparents, Ahn and Choi, are both of what you think of when you think of the elderly: sweet, gentle with everything, soft-spoken, and down-to-earth. Unlike his parents, his grandparents know a small amount of English.

"You look frightened, Kookie!" Jungkook’s grandma, Granny Ahn, exclaims in full English with her thick accent while examining the boy’s face for any scars when he approaches her in the living room.

Kook’s stomach answers for him but he hugs her back anyways as his legs shake. Jungkook hobbles over to one of the comfortable chairs and let it embrace him with its softness. Mr. and Mrs. Jeon sit somewhere off to the side while Jungkook sits across from Granny. Kook’s eyes close and he throws his head back, breathing in and out. He then moves his eyes and they land on Soojong.

Soojong, one of Jungkook’s baby cousins, sits on Granny Ahn's thigh with his big, round eyes and chubby cheeks staring at his big cousin with a pacifier in his mouth. The baby throws his arms up and down and smiles. Jungkook waves at Soojong. One reason why Kook likes coming over here is to watch him grow up along with his sisters.

Jungkook ruffles his hair and looks at the pictures on the wall absentmindedly. Jungkook’s eyes land on a picture of Soojong in Lili's lap trying to hold back from crying, Lili in the center holding Soojong with a toothless smile, and Sooyoung on Lili's left with a confused look on her face.

A small chuckle leaves Jungkook’s lips as he notice Soojong giving the pouty lip, remembering how horrifyingly loud his cries and screams are.

Speaking of Sooyoung and Lili, they both come running into the room, standing in the door frame of where the hallway is. Both of them also know a little bit of English, from school and Granny Ahn and Pop Pop Choi. Everyone speaks Korean regardless.

"Hi Jungkook." Sooyoung speaks with her finger in her mouth before running off.

Lili studies Jungkook from where she's standing, and the elder internally roll his eyes.

Going back to Korean, Granny calls her second-oldest son with a big smile. "Hey Kookie, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Jungkook lays on his side and almost roll his eyes. He has been dealing with this ever since he turned thirteen! He’s tired of being asked about girls!

"I want to focus on education. I'll admire pretty girls when I see them, but girls don't bother me."

‘They don’t bother me AT ALL.’

"So, you like boys then, child?"

"No, of course not!"

Pop Pop Choi enters the room and Kook about jumps seeing him.

"I know our Kookie isn't into boys! He shouldn't be!" He exclaims and shakes his head.

Yes, Jungkook’s grandparents...Mr. Choi is down-to-earth.

He settles down next to Jungkook and ruffles his hair before continuing his manslaughter. "I could never picture dating another man, let alone crushing on one. Kids Kook's age nowadays like the same gender while half of them don't know what gender they are! Boys dressing and looking like girls and girls dressing and looking like boys, and then girls and boys looking like both! Everyone's gay or bisexual or the opposite sex now! It's a trend but Kookie won't fall into that stuff."

Jungkook’s not surprised, but his eyes remained on his lap. His tongue went into his cheek. ‘I would want to hold someone's son and tell him he means the world to me. I would want to protect, cherish, and love him until something happens to me.’ 

"I mean, to me, that's fine until you hear ‘I think I’m a boy.’ from your daughter. Imagine that!” Mrs. Jeon butts in.

A person can't say they support LGBT when they say and agree on anti-LGBT stuff, that's not how it works. Jungkook doesn’t understand why not support LGBT but if someone says that people in the community don't deserve basic human rights and bash them and all, then that's a different story. That person’s homophobic, panphobic, biphobic, transphobic, lesbophobic and everything else.

Jungkook can’t believe he has to hear this once again. His family always talk about other people and why someone’s gender identity, gender expression or sexuality runs them over like a train!  


Jungkook’s fingers clench into fists when Taehyung says this while making kissy faces. "Too late, Papa! Jungkook has been going out with some boy named JJ, his modeling partner. He took JJ out to Itaewon on Halloween, and I don't know, embraced and kissed the guy in an alleyway somewhere. I'm starting to think that our little Jungkookie likes guys, he likes the shy boys."

Everyone hollers and stares at Jungkook with concern and disgust, all except Granny Ahn. She looks uncomfortable rather with everyone else than Jungkook.

"Hyung!" Kook snaps his head in his brother’s direction. ‘How does Taehyung know about all of THAT? The EMBRACING?’

"What? You took JJ out." That mischievous grin on Tae’s face makes Jungkook see nothing but red.

"Yes but I wanted to hang out with him, and no I didn't kiss him! It's not your business!"

What can Jungkook say? He did want to kiss JJ on the forehead when the chance was there but it wouldn't feel right, not to JJ anyways. Kook could never kiss JJ even if he wants to, and it stabs Jungkook in the back each time he thinks about it.

"Jungkook, your eomma and I don't want you hanging out with this modeling partner anymore." Mr Jeon shakes his head with a frown on his face while wiping Soojong's tears.

Jungkook’s bottom lip quivers as Soojong looks at him with his red face and wide eyes, ‘Sorry for scaring you, bubba.’

Granny Ahn removes her earrings. "Kookie kissing boys?"

Jungkook grabs his earphones and plug them into his phone, turning up his music and leaving the room. He walks into the bathroom and before he could be alone, Lili taps on his hand and the two of them stand in the doorway.

"Are you gae? Two boys hugging each other in a alleyway is gross." The sneakiness in her voice thrusts at Kook like a needle.

Jungkook steps back and shuts the door on her, and locks it. Plugging his earphones into his ears, Jungkook slides down onto the floor and listens to the song JJ sent him: a YouTube link of Fantasia's _When I See You_ with the text message above, "We'll see each other again".

During the car ride home, Jungkook was struggling to hold back tears because of his parents and him had a long talk about hanging out with boys. Jungkook told them everything that happened the night he and JJ went to Itaewon. Mr. and Mrs. Jeon scolded their son more kindly after telling them. The words didn't hurt Jungkook, he had this talk many times before, but the words did sting.

Feeling the all too familiar crumbled-up flyer in his pocket made the situation worse as Jungkook hasn’t fully recovered from the heart-wrenching discovery earlier this afternoon.

That next morning Jungkook’s able to convince his parents he didn't kiss JJ that night after V keeps calling him a liar.

Kook sits down mainly in the living room to apply for scholarships and continue the brutal journey on writing and finishing his essay on time. He dances in his room and takes a nap.

The day is chill until Kook thinks about Mason subconsciously. Kook can say the same for Sunday night but he thinks about Yoongi's red flags, Jimin's odd behavior, and Mason and JJ.

There’s nothing to say about Yoongi, however about Jiminie, Jungkook sensed he was already upset before the conversation at dance practice occurred. Jimin made up excuses for the stunt he pulled with Namjoonie and Lisa and tried to shut Jungkook up.

‘You know what? This is BULLCRAP!’ Jungkook has reached his snapping point. ‘I wished this whole foreigner boom never happened! Things are good on one side yet hideous on the other! I go to ONE party and people are looking at me and treating me like I'm a different breed!’

‘Miss Kim has been keeping her eye on me and it's suspicious! I haven't talked to Namjoon in what, weeks?! He's been avoiding me like Jimin! JIMIN'S obviously angry at me because of JJ! I'm questioning Lisa because her popping up out of nowhere is strange! Alongside that, JJ knows Mason, a missing kid!’

‘On top of that, my relationship with my parents is rocking back and forth because of these feelings toward JJ! I'm in bed trying to sleep, but I'm growling in pure anger thinking about all of this!’ 

Jungkook flops over on his other side and stares at the wall, trying not to lost it for real and throw something into the wall. Hearing Taehyung on the other side of the hallway makes him relax and smile which disappears because of that stunt he pulled at Granny Ahn’s house.

Jungkook’s jaw clenches in response. Now he genuinely really wants to get up and throw something. 

After he calms down and his mind is clear again, Jungkook decides to look at it from a different perspective.

He tells himself. ‘Maybe all of this bull has been happening because that stupid party which I only enjoyed because of JJ. If I didn't go, I wouldn't have met that charming, chill, cool guy and his cool best friend. If it wasn't for that party, our friendship would have never existed...’

‘As well as the conversations we've had...’

‘Our first FaceTime...’

‘Our first time together in Seoul Flower Park after so long and everything else.’

‘If I was downstairs during that party, I'd have a blast, however, I'm glad I stayed upstairs if it meant I met someone with basic human decency at least.’

Jungkook met JJ for goodness sake! He's smart, talented, humble, and a sweetheart overall yet Kook still regrets going to that party.

Jungkook sighs slowly, visioning about JJ and him in Seoul Flower Park one night where JJ clings onto him, sobbing his heart out because some monster hurt him. Another vision enters Jungkook’s brain like a movie scene where JJ and Kook are watching TV and JJ, out of nowhere, grabs Kook’s face in his hands and...

‘Oh no.’


End file.
